bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Xolotl
Xolotl (生死, lit. Nahuatl to Japanese: Life and Death) is an Arrancar from the lands of Hueco Mundo, having previously resided in the world of man for nearly 100,000,000 years. Xolotl has earned this rather extensive lifespan in due part to his natural ability, his unique regenerative properties. Throughout this lifetime, Xolotl has lived in very short periods between each regeneration that he goes through. In due part to his impish nature these lives are very short and he has lived in an endless cycle of his own foolish demises and rebirths, coining himself the title of: Mictlantecuhtli (lit. Nahuatl to Japanese: 魔王, King of the Dead). A satirical title, and one that he has repeatedly given himself despite lacking any memory between his former lives. In this present life, Xolotl has begun to seek out ways to further increase his lifespan and to learn how to connect the missing memories from all his former rebirths. A journey made to make himself purely whole. Appearance Xolotl is a scrappy and thin young man with a fun loving look in his eyes and a smile on his lips, permanently etched by his way of life. Walking with a stride in his step, skipping every so often; Xolotl gives off the impression of a man who would easily snap or give you a good time depending on how close you were to him. White hair adorns his head, ruffled and unkempt with his bangs going all about in different directions. A carefree look that connects with who he is, Xolotl usually puts no effort in taking care of his hair and lets it go all about as it pleases. This often leads to his hair spiking up in certain areas or simply being a mess on windy days. The color of falling snow, he seems to use it as a focal point for his fashion statements and wears clothes that would compliment it's color and appearance. Leaving him to pick out attire that is brash, bold, and wild. Xolotl is not a very tall individual, but he more then makes up for it in attitude. His height places him at the chest or waist of most other intimidating Arrancars or Hollows he has run himself into. Though not an imposing figure and definitely not one to overcompensate by standing on his tip toes. His height is diminished even further by his erratic posture, either standing tall and happy one moment, and the next slouched and aloof. All depending on his mood. The eyes of the rebirthed Arrancar are a light pink-red, contrasting his very pale porcelain skin and snow white hair. Gleaming in the dark, Xolotl has been given many a remark on his eyes. Some regard the eyes as a symbol of a demon trapped within a smiling demon, while others have stated they give a comforting warmth in the otherwise cold appearance he has. His porcleain skin is unblemished and clean, devoid of imperfections. His nose is slanted and thin, placed neatly between his eyes. Small lips of faded pink that speak too much, and below them an angular jaw line. All together giving him a look of a smug and dangerous individual one might find skulking in the shadows. His ears are small and rounded. Xolotl's attire is that which compliments his hair and demeanor. Usually wild looking and ragged jackets, hoodies, and commonly lined with various furs that he has collected from past kills. Faded jeans are the norm, commonly in colors of pale white or light reds. Combat boots for traction during battles and when exploring the dunes of Hueco Mundo. Xolotl is also never seen without a numerous (and gross) amount of belts that he wears, each and every one of them after the first one possessing no function besides to show off his fashion choice. The compulsive Arrancar's Hollow Mask remnants remains around his neck as a jawbone with a singular spine piece at the back of his neck jutting out. The Hollow Hole he has remains at the center of his chest, where his heart chakra would be, relaying the void for complex emotions regarding tenderness, compassion, love, deep respect, and and self well-being. Personality Xolotl is an unique individual. Having lived and died countless times, each new rebirth is complete with no memories, no sensations of self. The only consistent thing with Xolotl's personality is that it seems to carry over certain attributes. His impish nature, love of mischief, an inability to keep his thoughts to himself, and a strange fascination with death. With a mouth that runs like water down a stream, Xolotl's actions and words speak like fire into a thicket. Quickly catching fire, and usually getting himself either burned or incinerated in the process. The impish Arrancar finds himself in bad situations more often then not due to his poor choice of words, which are usually intentional. Xolotl constantly draws himself the shortest straw - if just to get a reaction out of everyone around him. This natural gift of his to set others off has a minor goal of searching how easily pushed others can be, and to also prod for emotional insecurities. Why he does this, Xolotl does not even know himself, he simply comes naturally to it and enjoys it. Xolotl is also one of the few people to be easily set off, but in no due part to others. He finds himself driven to pick not just verbal fights but also physical ones. If one were to walk in a hall, with him coming down towards you, you'd be better off making the first move against him because whether he is friend or foe Xolotl can flip his switch and attack you. Sometimes with the intent to kill, other times with the intent to simply get what he desires from his verbal bouts: a reaction. Despite this, with those that Xolotl doesn't deem fun or enjoyable in prodding either verbally or physically he is quite a humorous person who thrives on entertainment no matter the cost. Though this will get old fast for others, and trends him into being rather straight forward on his own self satisfaction. For those that find him entertaining and his actions themselves enjoyable, Xolotl is an endless font of happiness and fun. Constantly supplying his friends with laughs, thanks to his highjinks. It's also made apparent by Xolotl that the more he cares about you is based on your own enjoyment towards his behaviors and actions. And while seemingly a very straight forward person, Xolotl is no fool towards detecting someone's emotions towards the things he does. Allowing him to see who is truly a friend, a foe, and a false friend. Outside of picking fights and stirring up trouble, Xolotl can be found wandering the sands of Hueco Mundo talking to himself and searching for new places to enjoy himself. While not concentrated on others, Xolotl likes to keep himself company. Constantly talking and yammering about thoughts, ideas, or even creating his own stories in an attempt to stave off the inevitable boredom he feels encroaching upon him. Entire ballads, sagas, and books could be written from the tales that Xolotl has spun for his mere enjoyment. Regarding himself as merely an amateur story teller, he keeps these stories largely to himself. Often Xolotl has been caught murmuring his woven fabrications, and speaks to the characters in these stories as if they were real. A means to further entertain himself, and to provide some sort of socialization. In all rebirths, Xolotl can be described as fascinated with the macabre. Death is a wonder to him, perhaps in due part to his own state of being. His regeneration keeps him alive, never letting him taste what the next life - if it exists, is like. This fascination is evident in his tales, in which commonly there are tragic deaths as one story character dies to the next. Xolotl's awe of death also stems to child like wonder when it comes to finding the dead, if coming across a corpse he would prod and look at it. Even talking to it if he own boredom has become that insatiable. He will search the bodies he finds, looking over what goods may be left if any. Finding any treasure among the dead is almost impossible, but in previous rebirths he has found certain mementos that he has kept. Varying from a small bracelet made of rope and shells, a bone shaped like a heart, to a small leather journal that contains a collection of one Arrancar's thoughts about the world. This same fascination can on occasion get out of hand, leading him to his usual outbursts against others. Either attempting to goad someone into a battle in order to kill them, or wind up getting himself killed. Xolotl's own lack of connection with emotional values is evident in many ways. From the way he instigates fights and cares little about what's said during the escalations, to the way he feels about family, friends, and love itself. In a few of his past lives, Arrancars and Hollows who have got along with Xolotl to some degree have asked him about his past and how he may feel about his thoughts on family. "Oh what a fun thing that would be to kill." ''he has said several times about family, or having one. The way he spoke about family made even those who asked shudder inwardly. The very thought of family was only something else he wanted to mess with. But it was not like others he came across, not a means to see the reactions. It was not a fascination with death this time. It was deeper, it was a desire deep rooted in his very souls. A desire to cut down a family just to savor it. They weren't even people in his eyes, just another means of entertainment, an entertainment source that somehow went above the normal forms he desired. Friends are either relegated to an entertainment section, or those he wishes to entertain. When friends are lost, he doesn't shed a tear or cry, he does not mourn. Xolotl will grow angry that his comedians or his spectators were so rudely taken from him. Like toys in a chest, if stolen from a child. The anger is quickly forgotten after the initial loss, and Xolotl can just as easily swing his emotional spectrum to entertainment once again. Mocking the friends so recently dead, memorizing just how they died, what they said and reciting it. A cruel way to add to his collection of twisted tales. At the top of this lack of empathy, lays the root of his ill mentality: love, or a lack of. Xolotl has no desire to love somoene, no sense of longing, and attempting to even understand the concept has lead to Xolotl's boredom. Such a concept was alien to him, it was attempting to understand what he could not possibly cope with. If he were somehow capable of it, Xolotl could only imagine it would be another form of entertainment, possibly topping the other forms he so hungerly seeks out. And it is a good thing that Xolotl does not feel such a thing known as love, for if it were possible it would be just as twisted as his relationships with friends and his thoughts on family. Just another thing to one day laugh and mock over, after it's life has been snuffed out or his life has been snuffed out. Even he knows that much. In this present rebirth, Xolotl has a deep wonder for what lingering feelings he may have, and knows that he has much much older then the present years he has lived. This wondering has lead him into his present journey, to search for a means to extend or improve his power. Or simply a method to gain back all the memories he has lost. Leading him off into distant and far off lands of Hueco Mundo. Countless ruins have been searched, numerous fights picked, and all to regain a sense of self. In this latest life, Xolotl has an almost alien desire for knowing what his past holds. A sensation that he has never once in his countless lifetimes enjoyed the pleasure of. Searching for the knowledge of his memories is for nothing else but to gain the knowlege on his grand story. To know what cursed him to no longer remember, to know what this regeneration stemmed from. That is the cause for his journey. Filled with wonder lust, Xolotl will not stop until he is killed by his own self assured destruction, or until he lays claim what he believes may be the greatest entertainment he has ever known. To know his own story. History Before it All Xolotl began in the world, not as a human being but as an animal with a soul. A salamander that slithered across the ground on his belly, writhing in the mud he was a simple creature with only the most basic of instinct. Eat, sleep, rest. This is a cycle that would have continued forever until his inevitable death in the cycle of life. It was something that would not occur however, and Xolotl found himself bathed in the soul rich environment of ''Lake Xochimilco. A place where the Xochimilco people would one day, thousands of years be drawn to. This lake was a natural font of energy, it imbued the little salamander and gave him life greater then his own. Energies of the world flowed into him, and Xolotl gained the greatest gift - sentience and a soul. The lake had several properties that made Xolotl who he is, it altered him physically and spiritually. The pure energy melded into his body over the years he spent in the lake. Becoming something of a guardian to the lake, he watched over it for much of his life. The energy he absorbed in this time he also shared with the creatures around him, one day forming the Axolotl salamanders that exist in the world of man. In this time before man came to the lakes, Xolotl also came into contact with others like him in or around the very same lakes. One very much like him; a feathered serpent known as Quetzacoatl. She kept him company on many days, and they spoke constantly to one another. Though not born of blood, Xolotl looked to her as a sister. Man would eventually come into contact with the lake... and with it came further change. The guardian of the lake was effected by the emotions of the many humans that came into his land. They even came into contact with him, they revered him. He was a divine being to them, and he granted them healing and peace into death. Speaking to them, he hoped to learn of their way of life. His role was as a god, in a manner of speaking. He taught them all things that he could, and most of all about love. Family, friendship, the bonds between others and the cycle of life. It was a temporary moment of peace for one day Shinigami would come. This Shinigami came to the people first, telling them of a new cycle that must come. This Shinigami was known as Ehecatl, and he slew the 'gods' of the lakes of Xochimilco. Only through his ability to shapeshift did he escape death for many days, and one day he would be found and slain. The last of his kind, exterminated. The more he fought, the more angry he became. The more corrupted he became. Ehecatl slew Xolotl countless times before the final blow was struck, and with each death his spiritual state grew more and more dark. Born as an animal, enlightened into a creature with a soul, and dying as a Hollow. First Life During his first life, before any rebirths occurred, Xolotl went about Hueco Mundo as a Hollow with a stride in his step. His memories of the past world inclined him to believe that he was formerly a very powerful being, one with much power. One who hated man and hated those that looked down upon them. But that was the past. Xolotl saw before him a vast expanse in a grand new world that could be toyed with and taken part in. Like an actor in a great theatre before the curtain was to be dropped. It was to be enjoyed and interacted with, a world where many other actors who had roles in it just like him. The only difference between them and him was that their roles in it were usually very... hysterical to him. He had come across many Arrancar, Hollows, all of which bore emotions or lack there of and he could not help but find it hilarious. Xolotl had even met Arrancars just as himself, who wanted to "grow stronger" and "desired more power", and he could not help but laugh! Did no one in this world see how they truly were? Ugly, pathetic, selfish and best of all: laughable. Never had he met such a world where all the cast members were as funny as these fellow monsters were. Like a Hyena, Xolotl cackled and earned himself numerous attacks from those he came across. The more he came across, the more he was entertained. Oh what a funny little world! It was so pathetically abysmal that he almost felt pity towards all in it. Surely not everyone was such self degraded shells like the beasts of the wastes were. His mocking of those Arrancars and Hollows, who had it in their very natures to grow would one day earn him his own death. Xolotl was slain by an Adjuchas Arrancar, and though he lay on the ground bleeding to death and dissipating, he could not help but smile as he was finally free of this joke called Hueco Mundo and from all the comedians in it. Though, he would most assuredly miss playing his role in it, as the active spectator that could enjoy the comedy while it lasted... Last Life/Present Date Death was no release for Xolotl. Since that time, he has been killed and reborn more times then anyone besides himself would be able to count. Life dragged on, and each time he was reborn he was soon killed there after because of who he was at his very core. Though in this recent time, he has heard of a new group of entertainers of Hueco Mundo; a band known as the Espada. Though they may have long since departed from this world, he seeks them out for his goal is to restore his long lost memories and maybe they would know more then he would. Powers and Abilities * Fighting Style: In battle, Xolotl is a brash and bold warrior who fights to his fullest the moment the battle has begun. Blade drawn, the grinning Arrancar grabs his sword and enters the fray. Slicing and dicing as quickly as he can, Xolotl's goal is to disorganize the enemy and open up as many weak spots and broken guards within a set frame of time. His goal is to continually be steps ahead so that when they attempt to retaliate against the former action, he will already be working against their next counter. :Beginning the fight aggressively and retaining that motion and power, Xolotl does all he can in order to break his foes resolve. Playing dirty, using spiritual attacks at point blank and using his surroundings to his advantage at all costs. To keep his enemy on the back pedal or attempting to keep up with him. Xolotl aims to always be faster and smarter for it's the only true way for him to survive the battles he knows he will get into. He loves the heat of the battle, and it rides on each and every expression. His verbal bouts, insults, and assaults link with his fighting style, constantly trying to grind them down until they are nothing more then a bloody pulp laying at his feet. A great means of entertainment are those who last longer, and then break. For killing someone easily makes for a cheap joke, but to break down the strongest, smartest, fastest, or simply those who are best at adapting to him: those are the ones he'll get the most laughs out of when he retells stories of their demise. * Average Reiryoku: Xolotl has an average amount of Reiryoku. The color of faded pink, it trickles off his body like droplets. As if were in a downpour, the energy drops off of him. Resembling the water that would have fell off of him as he arose from a lake. The way his energy behaves is in a very similar fashion to water, moving about in a similar pattern. Rippling, wavey, fluid, it flows without hesitation. Those that have came into contact with it have described it as even being wet, even dampening their clothes. :Due to Xolotl's very low application of spiritual abilities outside of his regeneration, which if used commonly results in his own death if he has already gone to the point of regeneration, he'll likely die in the current iteration, so an expense of energy will mean nothing in the grand scheme, etc. His use of Bala and Cero are very lack luster in terms of raw power, pushing him to focus more and more on refinement of his attacks. :Primarily, Reiryoku that Xolotl has is used for enhancing his speed and strikes in the assaults with the aid of Sonido. When the energy he has isn't being used for refinement and basic speed enhancements - it is very rarely used at all. This is one of the few ways that Xolotl does not go all out and keeps himself in check for the sole purpose of using it in controlled bursts. *'Natural Agility': Arrancar Powers and Abilities *'Basic Heirro': While not an amazing ability that Xolotl wields, it allows him to take minor injuries in battles such as scratches and bruises without having to worry. It has such low practical application, that Xolotl commonly forgets he even has it and has mentioned in a few past iterations that, "He might as well be a naked Shinigami." *'Cero': Xolotl has the ability to fire off a basic Cero that deals significant damage to foes at his level. Though such an ability drains his Reiryoku much faster then he desires, and as such his Cero is very rarely used unless at a point blank range where the cost and gain are to his liking. Xolotl has a very low charge up rate, and can be fired off very quickly. Xolotl's Cero is light pink at it's core, with a deep black outline. It drips water like droplets of energy and has the appearance of a compressed sphere of water, rippling across the surface. He commonly fires it off mouth, but has fired it before from his finger tips, most commonly the middle finger. :Xolotl has the ability to compress and further compress his Cero to enhance it's damage. This costs additional reiryoku, but offers him the damage he needs in order to take out foes much stronger then him. *'Bala': A much weaker variant of Cero but one that can be fired off in quick succession without pause. Due to his inheritly weak energy levels, Xolotl tends to only use this when he knows he has a clear shot. Commonly at point blank ranges, where the attack can not be dodged and the enemy will take further damage and offer up more openings to him. Xolotl has also used his Bala as a form of 'spray and pray', offering him cover fire or a wall of 'bullets' that travel to his enemies which can get him closer. :*'Bouncing Bala': A carry over from one of his previous lives, Xolotl has utilized the power of the Bouncing Bala for nearly a hundred lives. There is an unique variant of Xolotl's Bala that can be used strategically to gain the edge. The variant costs very little additional Reiryoku, giving Xolotl the means to optimize his barrages. Firing off the Bala, it will refract at an angle, depending on the speed of the Bala shot. Sometimes the Bala can even be made to travel very slowly, as a bubble floating in the air. Xolotl has assaulted his enemies with a barrage of the bouncing Bala, even targeting foes who are around corners or behind walls. With the proper method of attack, Xolotl uses his Sonido and combat style in conjunction with the bouncing Bala to force openings in the opponent's defenses. *'Good Sonido': Xolotl's skill with speed is the means to any success that he has achieved thus far in his many iterations. With his mouth always running him into trouble, it is and will always be his method of success. And when he has not been fast enough, his own key to failure. :Jumping about the field in a rapid series of bursts, Xolotl's attempts to overwhelm the enemy are his stairway to success. Barraging the foe from as many angles as possible, Xolotl seeks to keep his foe on the defensive while attempting to goad them or break them down verbally in the same assault. Highly aggressive in his combat style, his speed comes in handy when attempting to out duel those he wishes to test or make victims. His blade dancing and spinning about as he tries to pierce through any weak spots that the enemy may reveal or exhibit from the duress he places upon them. :Defensively, Sonido keeps Xolotl on his toes. When making a mistake, Sonido can quickly rectify it by allowing him to slip out of an enemy's reach. When an enemy may get too close, Xolotl offers a quick series of feints and slashes before blurring from sight and reappearing nearby, usually at the newly revealed break in their defense to catch him. :An opportunistic brawler, Xolotl has the tactics of a guerilla warrior and a street fighter. Taking dirty but logical steps in order to break down his foes. Blurring in and out of sight, using his Sonido so he can pick up some sand and fling it into his opponents eyes and immediately backing it up with several piercing stabs. *'Unique Regenerative Properties': Xolotl's unique form of regeneration stems from the lakes that he spent millions of years within, and is attributed to the choice of sacrificing one's power in return for keeping one's own regeneration. A natural font of the world's spiritual energy, the lake's power integrated into him. The very being that he is, is bonded with this form of regeneration. Xolotl's regeneration is like most other Arrancar's, healing his wounds naturally at the cost of spiritual energy or at the expense of spiritual energy he comes into contact with. By placing his hands on the earth, if it were an area in which there is latent reiryoku, he can drain it for the purposes of fueling his own healing factor. :Unlike other Arrancars, Xolotl can reform complete limbs given enough time days of a completely renewed body part that is without flaw. The same can be said of his organs and nerve damage. The most extreme case of this regeneration would be to place Xolotl's recently decapitated head onto a new body. He would eventually bond with the body long as it is an Arrancar's and make that body into his own. From the physical features down to the spiritual core, that body will become his own. This use of his regeneration can not be accomplished on beings who currently are still alive. This power creates evidence of his ability to utilize reishi from the dead, or from death itself. In an instance of dying, his own spiritual energy and physical matter will attempt to form connections to an already deceased or dying and override it's being or spiritual with his own. Laying claim to it and gaining the ability to treat the body as if it were originally himself prior to his former state of death/near-death. :If Xolotl were to come into contact with another form of regeneration, he would be capable of mimicking it. But this has yet to occur. :Aside from the enhanced regeneration that he exhibits, Xolotl's true power resides in it's use after death. Once he is slain or sustained heavy enough damage, he will begin to break apart. His body dispersing into reiryoku to become one with the world once more. Once his body has completely fallen apart and vanished. He will be slain, losing all his memories from his lifetime in that present iteration. From that point, his energy will search and find one of the many places that there is either a dead being who has not yet dispersed or to a place where he has previously died before. :His lingering reiryoku will sometimes take only a few hours to reform, while sometimes it requires months just to search for a place, which is out of Xolotl's control, to reform. Once such a place has been found, his being will begin reforming bit by bit. Xolotl's own regeneration - is rebirth. A part of his being since his years on earth, and symbolic of his death. He can reform like this countless times. His reiryoku can not be contained by physical containers, passing through obstacles like buildings or people in order to find a suitable place to be reborn and continue to his next iteration. :Xolotl will have no memory of his past lives, and will only carry certain personality traits that his past iterations exhibited. While it is not a powerful means to defeat an enemy, and since there is no advantage that he can take with it - Xolotl has no ability to use this rebirth strategically. Which will lead him to die once more, and be reborn once more once he has foolishly killed himself. Resurrección Mictlan (Underworld, lit. Nahuatl to Japanese: 地蔵, Jizou) is the Zanpakutō of Xolotl. It does not have much a sword shape, and takes the body of a smooth black rod that extends up to 3ft. The rod fits smoothly into Xolotl's palm, and the weapon itself has a fairly thin circumference. The body itself seems fairly dull excluding the tip and one 'edge' of the Zanpakutō. *'Resurrección': Muera (ぢえ, Nahuatl to Spanish to Japanese,"Die") is the release command for Mictlan. Quotes Trivia and Behind the Scenes * He is my application for the RCPQ-E. * The number of lives that Xolotl has went through, is the sum total of years one would spend in Avici, the lowest level of Naraka. His ability to regenerate heavily rooted and based on Avici as well. * Xolotl does indeed remember just how many times he has died, but has no clue how long he has lived nor the amount of time he has had in each rebirth. * Xolotl's behavior and personality is based on destiny, a force of nature that drives and compels him to be as he is no matter the cost. No matter the internal objections, no matter the external world - Xolotl is so compelled to do as he does for the sole purpose to fill out a role he knows is destined to be his. An actor who does not falter from the script, no matter if there is no one seated for his performance or if the very theatre itself is burning down around him and takes him with it. Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros